Magic
In Mytheroptera, "Magic" is considered at its core to be a neutral force of creation. It is an energy force flowing through the world like a river and only those that harness said energy can decide whether it is uses for good or evil means. Necromancer The “masters of the shroud” hold dominion over life, death and the hereafter. Often misunderstood as servants of dark forces, it is in fact their purpose to follow a course of strict neutrality, as all are considered equals in death until they meet their final judgment. Necromancers strive to understand the nature of death in all its forms, studying the undying arts, summoning and communing with the spirits of the dead and breathing life back into cadavers to serve them. Ironically the more they delve into death magic, the longer their own demise is prolonged as they themselves slowly become not unlike the undead they keep company with. What this means tragically is that the truth they seek moves further away from them the more they pursue it and once they finally do unlock its secret, they will be unable to share it with anyone. Summoner The concept of a Summoner, also known as an “Conjurer” are masters of a dimension bending magic that involves moving something from one place to another whether it’s across the room, across the world or from another dimension of reality entirely. Critics would label Summoners as thiefs and enslavers, taking indiscriminately and forcing their control over various beings they summon but Summoners believe whatever they call to them is formed of a latent energy waiting to be shaped to their will from the creative energies of the universe itself. Most Summoners have an innate fascination with unique species and often employ them in various endeavors, especially in combat to the surprise of any who would be so foolish to challenge them. Druid While many would claim that Druids are masters of the realm of nature, any true Druid will claim that this is an untruth, they simply live in harmony with it and have a deeper understanding of the natural order than any would hope to comprehend. Druids are masters of the living earth, able to manipulate the elements (earth, air and water only), plant life and are boon companions to any beast of the wild. Often seen as eco-terrorists by some other mages, Druids are in constant conflict with the modernization of the world around them, seeing every new settlement or city as an open, infected wound upon the flesh of mother earth herself. No other mage has a better understand of holistic medicines as well, with a vast knowledge of natural herbs and remedies for diseases once believed to be beyond treatment by any magical means. Oracle For those gifted with “True Sight”, one is never alone. Oracles are givers of prophecies, tellers of fortunes and intermediaries for entities beyond our understanding. Each is born with a mental connection into nearby spiritual and astral planes, capable of seeing events past, present and future, communicate with beings not of this world and are gifted with a significant amount of psychic powers such as telepathy and astral projection. Each is also “blessed” with the ability to see what should not be seen; intangible entities in our own world such as restless spirits and beings normally hidden from mortal eyes by their own unique magic. It is their role to offer their insight and wisdom even if they themselves do not always understand the messages they receive. They also at times serve as avatars and vessels for the coming and goings of supernatural beings that require a willing, living body to inhabit to meet their goals. Alchemist Precursor to many modern sciences, the Alchemist is just that; one part mage, one part scientist. It is there craft to blend mathematics and chemistry with their magic rituals in order to understand the building blocks of matter and unlock the innate magical energies found within. Alchemists utilize the arts of Transmutation to alter the shape and chemical composition of inanimate matter. Like chemists they break down matter into elemental equations in the endless (and some say fruitless) pursuit of the solution that will lead to the creation of a Philosopher Stone; a material capable of generating and renewing its own raw magical power endlessly. Another craft they specialize in is that of infusing magical properties into artifacts, potions and other innate matter in order to educate those without magical skills in the nature of spellcraft. Enchanter Masters of manipulating the mind, emotions and impulses, permeating the most vulnerable aspects of an individual’s very being. Enchanters believe the domination of the mind is the ultimate form of magical power that while not the most resilient in the here and now, has the power to change the course of history itself which is far more enduring. It is not an Enchanters position to rob someone of their own free will, but rather that the best of friends are those that are quite literally made and any neigh sayers to the contrary are usually won over rather quickly. Few Enchanters are necessarily evil, although most will use such power to meet their own ends, growing up learning rather quickly just how to get what they want in life without the need for conflict, pulling the strings like a puppeteer with the least amount of negative reaction on the world around them. The less evidence they leave of their actions the better; they prefer to go unnoticed, whispering into ears and setting their plans in motion cloaked in obscurity. Thaumaturge Mages more in theory than practice, the Thaumaturgical order are the historians, lore masters and librarians of the magical elite; founts of great wisdom and insight into the very foundation from which all magic was born. Thaumaturges follow a unique principle of studying the origins and most infinitesimal details of the mystic arts while very rarely performing a single spell accept only when absolutely necessary. No other order conveys the idea of “greater the magic, greater the discipline” than the Thaumaturge, who are easily the most powerful magical beings in the known world. There particular craft is magic concerning laws of physics and meta-physics; intangible forces that keep the balance such as kinetic energy, gravity, magnetism, weather, time and astrological forces in relation to the stars and planetary bodies beyond our own world. In theory Thaumaturges are the most powerful casters among all mages but choose to live a life of study and inner reflection rather than wield such powers recklessly. Illusionist It is said that you can never trust your own senses around an Illusionist, as that is exactly what their magic is designed to do, alter ones perceptions of the world around them to the point where they don’t know which way is up. The philosophy of the Illusionist is that the world is only what you make it and that reality as we know it is only based on how we observe it much like that tree falling in the woods analogy; so they strive for ultimate power by altering said perceptions and thus the way in which the world is seen. Much like Enchanters, Illusionists are often looks at with an accusing eye for manipulating others to meet their own ends moreso because most illusionists themselves are often tricksters and con artists who use such power towards wicked ends. While most other mages would scoff at the power found behind such things that have no substance or tangibility, they fail to realize that the power of suggestion is a powerful concept indeed and if the mid can be fooled enough, it will react as if what they see is real; Illusionary pain is still pain whether it causes damage or not and psychological damage is so much harder to heal than an external wound. Infernalist As much as it pains most Mages to accept, the presence of such disreputable individuals as those who consort with demons is a necessary evil in order to maintain the balance of reality. For those with dark hearts who lust for power but are impatient in its acquirement, dealing with dark forces who can promise them the world is quite tempting. The true danger in what Infernalist’s are capable of is in the fact that no discipline or sacrifice was needed to gain such power, like a child finding his father’s gun. Infernalist’s delight in punishing the innocent, placing curses and hexes, corrupting the righteous and just and striving to tempt others with intoxicating promises of power and earthly delights. Their indulgent life is bittersweet, knowing full well that a heavy price must be paid for all that they have been given at the end of the road and as such most become desperate enough to do anything to prologue such horrifying fates including the prospect of becoming the very demons they deal with to join their ranks rather than becoming their victims. Evocationist When most think of magic being used offensively, they’re usually thinking of Evocationer’s, masters of energy and creating something out of nothing. Evocationer’s draw on the raw untapped magical energy in the world around them and through emulating the power of creation itself, are able to forge and release that energy in forms such as blinding light, fire, lightning, chilling cold or absolute darkness. It is their position that if they did not regulate and shape this energy that it would overflow and cause adverse effects in the world if left unchecked. Many other mages see them as reckless and trigger happy, often finding the solution for any problem to be the most brash or violent but one can’t argue with the results. Overall they are also the most likely to be versed in martial combat and on the battlefield they are particularly vicious, able to call down the wrath of the heavens itself upon their foes. Hierophant Few wielders of magic power know the true meaning of sacrifice and righteousness as much as the Hierophant, following a code of detachment from earthly possessions and desires as a way of purifying their souls. While most mages harness their power of their own free will, it is their communion and connection with their chosen higher power that grant them the magic they wield. Hierophants are masters of holy magics meant to heal, cure, protect and guide others. Through divination they can reveal untruths and offer guidance in even the darkest of hours. Hierophants by their nature are strictly non-violent unless in the presence of true undeniable evil forces, in which they are dedicated to exterminating from the world. It is against dark supernatural forces that their offensive capabilities become truly apparent, able to perform exorcisms and banishment rituals to ban them from our world. Transmogrifist Perhaps no other mages power is quite as simultaneously versatile, useful, spectacular and surreal as being able to change ones form completely. Transmogrifists are masters of shaping flesh, muscle and bone to alter the living form to their desires. It is their quest to gain enlightenment through the experiences that only living as other creatures can grant them but are also capable of transforming others as well; the truly vindictive of which is more than capable of doing so permanently. The most basic techniques can achieve simple changes such as change in size, muscle mass, minor physical traits and impersonating other humans while the highest levels of abilities hold no limits to combinations of unique features and forms possible. In the past members of their caste have given rise to legends of Werewolves and other such changing species which fills them with amusement having been able to have such an impact on popular folklore. Of course, quite a few of the bizarre hybrid creations conceived by Transmogrifists of the past (an endeavor heavily looked down upon in the modern age) have created even more myths and legends of bizarre monsters skulking in the dark corners of the unknown world. Indomitus Among the most unpredictable and dangerous magic users in the world, Indomitus are born with a connection to a force in the cosmos that no man or woman should ever know; that of uncontrollable chaos. Also known as “Chaos Mages”, Indomitus carry with them the heavy burden of a deep connection to far off realms beyond space and time that threatens their own existence as well as any close to them, constantly struggling to suppress power capable of warping and twisting the very fabric of reality itself. Unspeakable beings whisper terrifying secrets meant for no man that although does give a certain degree of insight and clarity into the nature of existence, comes with the price of losing their sanity. The power of Chaos at its core has the ability to change the outcome of fate, probability and luck for the worst possible outcome. Other than horrific misfortune to anyone that come to near, the destructive forces unleashed include countless unexplained phenomena such as rampant natural disasters (droughts, flash floods, earthquakes, etc), spontaneous human combustion in those around the Indomitus, an influx of intense telekinetic force causing damage to everything around the caster among other horrifying visuals. All Indomitus are cursed with a certain degree of insanity but those that go through rigorous training to control their powers do have some hope of using said powers for the better good. Unofficial School: Shaman Long before the magical arts had been refined and categorized into different schools, tribal shamans were the only magic users society knew, and their ability to harness such forces were flawed at best. They didn't really understand that they had the ability to actually control such power and instead beckoned unto spirits and gods to grant them the power. The desire and focus was there but the skill and confidence in their abilities was not, resulting in any number of unpredictable results. Granted the truly gifted could wield spells from various schools but always with the chance that it could backfire or manifest in undesirable ways. In the modern age some Shamans still exist among the more old world tribes and less intelligent species but are no match for the far more highly trained practioners of the 13 schools.